Break No Hearts
by Blackened Silver
Summary: Dominique Weasley is what every man's dreams are made of. And nightmares too. But what would she do when her charms fall flat on a certain Slytherin, who goes by the name of Sebastian Nott? A tale of hilarity, games, teasing, lust, smut and eventually an unlikely romance! DominiquexOC, ScorpiusxRose(Mild)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 BREAK NO HEARTS.

 **A/N: After my absence from the scene for many years, I'm back! Actually I'm trying to be back and this is a new shot at fanfiction writing. I always believed that there were not many fanfics for Dominique Weasley out there, and thought I should try to set the ball rolling! :D I really hope you like the first chapter!**

"Dom! Dominique! Please!" His voice was desperate, pleading even, as he knocked on the door. "Just hear me out! I swear I'll never bother you again. Just this once! Please!" He spoke, his knuckles white by rapping against the compartment door repeatedly.

Finally, a girl opened the door, her face impassive, an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed in front as she leaned against the doorway, "Yes, Michael?"

The boy's face flooded with relief as she opened the door and did not seem particularly angry. "Dominique! Thank Merlin.." He sighed. "Can we talk?"

"I believe that's what we're doing?" Came the response.

"I- I mean somewhere.. You know… Privately?" He asked tentatively.

"And why would I want to talk to you privately?" She asked questioningly. "I'm sure anything you want to say, can be said right here."

Michael's face drained of any colour that had returned. He peeked inside and found a good few of the Weasleys sitting inside (He noticed Fred, Roxanne and Rose sitting inside) along with James Sirius Potter, all of whom had gone silent and were looking curiously at the exchange between their cousin and the seventh year guy before them. "Dominique, please.." He whispered. "You know I can't talk about _it_ here."

"'It' what?" She stood straight now. "Look Michael, if you're here to waste my time, I suggest you get the hell out. And if you really want to say something, get on with it because I'm not going to stand here for you all day!" She said impatiently.

He gulped. Had she forgotten about all that had happened between them, he wondered. He didn't think it possible because it was the only thing that had been on his mind all throughout summer. Day in and day out. Every waking minute. Hell, it followed him in his nightmares!

"Dom.. Its about.. you know- what happened between us on the train back home." He spoke gingerly, moving his hand between the two of them, trying to give her a hint about what he was talking about.

" _What._ Happened. Between. Us?" She punctuated the words slowly and carefully. Internally, she was struggling to keep a straight face.

The poor boy was mortified as he spoke, "Yooshrunkmabols." The words tumbled out of his mouth so fast, that even he could barely make sense of what he had said.

"What?! Michael, listen to me." Dominique Weasley said, holding his arms and shaking him as if to bring him to his senses. "I want you, to say whatever you are saying, LOUD and CLEAR."

She spoke as if she was speaking to a retard. Not that he felt anything more than one. He took a deep breath, resigning himself to the humiliation he was going to be subject to. Some of the people in the adjoining compartments had poked their heads out to see what was happening, too.

"Dominique, you shrunk my balls on the train back home. Could-Could you fix them for me? Please?" His head hung low. His hands were balled into fists, clenched so tight that his knuckles were white. And had he looked up, his face would've been as red as beetroot.

He could hear people gasp before, or randomly burst out laughing around him as he finished. There was a thud, as a fourth year boy who had been half-hanging out of his compartment, fell on the floor as he held his stomach in peals of laughter.

Dominique was barely controlling herself, her eyes dancing with amusement. "See? Not that difficult was it? You had needed only _ask_ , Michael. Just as I'd told you before, remember?" She spoke, but her voice had a hard note to it.

"Well, since you did ask so nicely," She did a swished her wand and ended it with a flick directed towards his groin. "There you go! You can wank yourself off to orgasmic glory, because Merlin knows no one is going to give you any hole to fuck after this." She smirked at him.

Michael Whose-Surname-Is-Not-Important left the scene after mumbling a small thank you, making his way through the laughing crowd that had gathered around them by now, praying for someone to _Obliviate_ him of the misery he was going through and would go through for his last one year at Hogwarts. He had learned the hard way. You do anything, but you do not cross Dominique Weasley.

Everyone settled down into their own compartments after a prefect came and shooed them all away. Dom turned to her family who was sitting in the compartment with a grin on her face, settling into her seat by the window, next to Roxy.

Fred and James were still wiping their eyes after laughing to tears, Roxy looked highly amused while Rose was simply confused.

"That was ruddy brilliant, Dom!" Fred said, still chuckling at the scene.

"Don't think I've seen anyone that close to pissing their pants before." James laughed.

Rose being Rose though, asked the logical question, still confused. "But why _did_ you shrink his balls?"

"Because, darling." Dom turned to answer her. "That scumbag thought he could try to force himself on me and get away with it. Clearly-"

"HE WHAT?!" Shouted Fred and James in unison, up on their feet at once.

"I'm going to throttle-"

"That good-for-nothing-piece-of-shit-"

"-shove his wand right up his arse-"

"-going to slice up his sausage and feed it to him!"

"GUYS!" It was Roxy trying to make herself heard over them. "Will the two of you sit the fuck down?! Obviously, Dom is not in need of any saving." She said pointedly.

"Exaactly. Thanks Rox." She said to her. "And besides, the idiot has lived without his sausage and measly sacks of baby potatoes for the past few months. I'm sure he's learned his lesson. And besides," She almost giggled. "He still doesn't have a sausage that you could slice."

Roxy raised an eyebrow, "But didn't you just-?"

"Oh, he only asked for his balls back."

A/N: If you like the story and want it to be continued, please leave a review! Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 BREAK NO HEARTS

 **A/N: Hi! I'm back again! I got no reviews for the first chapter, but let's not be disheartened! Here is another chapter for you! Hope you like it! :D**

The rest of their ride to Hogwarts went by mostly uneventfully. After they had managed to wrestle James and Fred into their seats, that is. Dom however had a feeling this wasn't going to be the last of it from them.

They played Exploding Snap, which spontaneously combusted in Fred's face during their third game and Roxy was on the receiving end of it during their last round. Rose wisely decided to stay out of it by opting to go find Louis when they started. "Give  
/my brother a kiss from my side, will you?" Dom had called after her as she left.

"I'm never playing that dratted game again!" grumbled Roxy as she rubbed her face to get rid of the black soot. Something she had been at for the better part of an hour, using the windowpane as a mirror.

Fred meanwhile, was shining his pearly whites through his blackened face. He obviously had no intention of cleaning up.

"It looks rather fetching, dunnit?" He'd said. "What say James? Shall this be my ticket into Edgecombe's pants this year? I always thought she was into exotic guys…" he trailed away thoughtfully.

Roxy had shot him a withering look at this, while Dom and James laughed at him.

When Roxy had managed to make her face an ashen grey from the previous black, she finally gave up. "Fuckall game." She muttered.

"Come on, you two! Out you get! We're going to reach any minute now, let's all get changed!" Dom shooed the two boys out.

"Why love, can't we stay? I'm sure it will be a sight for sore eyes" said James, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"JAMES!" came Roxy's shrill voice from behind them.

"Ugh! Fuck Potter! That's my sister inside!" Fred stomped out of the compartment, his fingers stuffed in his ears and eyes clamped shut, trying to get rid of the mental image that was going to scar him for life.

Dom, meanwhile cocked an eyebrow at him, "Why _love_ , I wasn't aware you were into tumultuous incestuous affairs. If only I had known…"

"I-what-no-Really?!" James spluttered. He'd been expecting to catch her off-guard, but she'd turned the tables on him.

"No, you ass!" She shoved him with all the force she could muster. "Now get out before I hex your testicles into oblivion too!"

James grinned at her in relief, realizing she was only kidding. "Going! Going!" He raised his hands in mock defeat, as she pushed and shoved him out of the compartment. "Sheesh woman! You're reminding me of my mother!"

He walked down the corridor with Fred, who still had his ears stuffed, muttering something along the lines of, "Weasley women.."

Roxy and Dom quickly got changed into their school robes, stuffing the clothes they were wearing previously into the bags, which were going to be left on the train.

Dom was running her hands over her strawberry blonde hair, trying to smooth them out before they left the compartment.

Roxy glared at her enviously, "You're such a lucky bitch. Look at you! No wonder you have half the guys falling at your feet."

Dom turned around, surprised. "What are you talking about?"

Roxy gave her a pointed look.

Dominique Weasley really was a looker, as any guy with even an iota of testosterone would tell you. She had waist length straight strawberry blonde hair, unlike both her brother and sister who got their mother's perfect blonde heads. She liked to call  
/it her Weasley-ness shining through. She was taller than most girls out there and had a figure she could very immodestly boast about, though she tried not to. You couldn't ignore the fact that she was part-Veela, which did nothing to tone it down.

"Well, okay I know _what_ talking about… But really Rox, you know as well as I do, that why do they really come to me." Dom stated matter-of-factly.

She knew very well that she had a-ahem, a reputation. She had been quite infamous, starting from her fourth year. And two years on, her exploits would put even the men who considered themselves 'playboys' to shame.

"And besides, I don't mind. I have my fun and the boys get their two minutes of glory by being associated by your truly." She finished with a mock bow, smirking a little.

Roxy just shook her head, smiling. "You're such a slut."

They left the compartment together as the train jolted to a stop, indicating they had reached.

"Hey! Don't call me that.. I just like the.." Dom threw an arm around her cousin and best friend as they made their way through the corridor along with the other students who were piling out of their compartments. "The endorphin high, ya know?"

* * *

The Gryffindors were always a boisterous lot at their table, add good food to the mix and you had yourself uproar. They alone made more noise than all other three houses combined. While most of the students sat at their own house tables at the start of  
/term feast, thanks to progressing inter-house relations, people from other houses did turn up at different house tables.

Louis made his way to where Dom was sitting with her other cousins at the Gryffindor table.

"What is this I'm hearing about you shrinking Cook's balls?" was the first thing he said.

"And hello to you too, little brother." Dom grinned up at him. "Cook-who? Oh! You mean Michael?" Her face cleared of the confusion on realizing whom he was talking about. She chuckled. "Yeah, so?"

"Really, woman? You don't even remember the- Hey! Wait a second.." His eyes narrowed at her. "What did he do to you that you shrunk his bits?"

Dom rolled her eyes at him, "Look, if you want to join the club of over-protective brothers you can go join Fred and James there." She jabbed a finger in the direction of the two guys who were sitting huddled together and obviously cooking up something,  
/sending scathing glares towards a certain Ravenclaw every now and again.

Louis groaned, "What in the name of the devil am I going to do with you Dom?! You're a walking nightmare for me, you know?!"

"Oi! You are going to do nothing, you get that?!" She said sternly. "Its your OWL year. I can perfectly take care of myself, as I've already tried telling those two dolts there. Don't you dare get mixed up in my matters. You keep your head where it belongs  
/and that is between your books."

Louis growled at her before turning on his heels and leaving.

"What am I going to do with this boy?" Dom shook her head at his retreating back.

Roxy shrugged, "You know he _is_ your brother, he is going to be protective of you."

"Protective?" She scoffed. "You mean over-to-hell-and-back-protective. I mean, look at Fred and you! He is a year _older_ and not half as interfering as that little prick of mine is." Dom turned to her, swinging her arm towards Fred as she spoke.

"Yeah! Because I don't do a quarter of things you do, darling." Roxy laughed at her.

Dom couldn't help but grin at her, "Touché!"

Fred and James walked past them as they were leaving the Great Hall. Roxy turned around to stare at her brother suspiciously, "Where do you think you're going?"

"The dorms?"

"This early?! I don't believe you! You two are-"

James decided to interrupt before Roxy got on their case any more, "Dom! Training! 6am tomorrow morning! Don't be late!"

"What!? You ass! We haven't even started the year yet! How can you schedule trainings?!" She retorted angrily.

"I'm sure no one's going to schedule a class at 6am, darling cousin." James said firmly. "I expect you to be there. And inform the rest of the team too. Thanks!"

The two waved at them and left the feast, leaving the two girls spluttering in anger.

"I hate James." Dom poked at the remainder of her squiggly dessert. "Who the fuck made him Quidditch Captain?!"

Roxy ignored her question, "I can totally empathize with Louis right now." She said grumpily. "Ow!" She earned a smack over her head for that.

* * *

Dom and Roxy made their way to the Gryffindor Commons. As soon as they entered the portrait hole, they found a crowd gathered around the noticeboard.

Standing on tiptoes and by jumping a little, Dom finally caught sight of the notice that was flashing in blue.

 **RAVENCLAW HOUSE PARTY**

Ravenclaw are to initiate the House Party tradition this year!

We invite you and whomsoever you may please to bring!

(as long s/he is human and a student at Hogwarts)

Please remember, only fourth years and up are allowed in. If you're of the younger lot, don't even try.

See you at the Astronomy Tower

First Saturday of the Month

10pm

P.S.-Optional: Bring all the alcohol you want and anything hallucinogenic.

Dom turned to Roxy with a grin as wide as a Cheshire cat's. "Ravenclaw House Party, honey."

 **A/N: In case anyone is confused, as I've still not gone on to elaborate who is who and in what year-**

 **Seventh Years: James. S. Potter, Fred Weasley II, Michael Cook  
Sixth Years: Dominique Weasley, Roxanne Weasley(Yet to appear: Sebastian Nott, Daniel Zabini, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander)  
Fifth Years: Rose Weasley, Louis Weasley (Yet to Appear: Albus S. Potter, Scorpius Malfoy)  
James is also the Quidditch Captain, and the rest you shall find out later. **

**Please do hang around, you'll get to meet a lot of new characters in the next chapter! Also, Sebastian Nott may make an appearance! :D**

 **Leave a review if the story interests you! Please? Even a word is fine! :D Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 BREAK NO HEARTS

 **A/N: Okay, this is a really loooong chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Its got the first part of the party.  
Also, this idea of a House Party is not completely mine. I had read it a long time ago in a fanfiction. I don't think its exactly the same, but its obviously inspired. If anyone has read it, and can place the story, please tell me so that I can give the author the deserved credits. Thanks!**

Dominique had never regretted her decision to try out for Chaser. But for the first time in her life, she did. She wished she had tried out for Beater. And had that been the case, James Potter's head would've not been sitting on his shoulders by the end of that practice.

Dom cursed as he finally blew the whistle, signaling that the training session was over and that they should all come down. She landed in a puddle, the mud splashing up, and a few drops landed on her face as well. She wiped it off with the back of her gloved hand as she dragged herself and her broom to where the rest of her team was assembling around their captain.

"-yeah, you need to work on your turns Andrea. Sharper, understand? I want them-" James' voice became audible as she reached them, hanging back. "The Chasers were fantastic! Keep up that pace. We'll need it to gift Hufflepuff the Cup this year, right? Where's Dom?! Dom!"

Dom cringed. Her cousin was worse than Hitler on his bad days. Good days were just sugar-coated sarcastic versions of the same. "Here!" She called out, raising her hand to be noticed. Her teammates parted the huddle for her to come forward.

"Ah, there she is. Now Dom, exceptional flying today. Really. Exceptional." He tapped his quill on the board in his hand as he spoke. "So exceptional that except from flying, you hardly did anything else today."

Dom rolled her eyes at him. "Ha-ha. James."

"I want you to challenge our Keeper. McDonald should be hanging from his broom for his saves. He should be resorting to gymnastics!" There was a groan from the poor Keeper behind them. "Shut up, McDonald! No one's going to go soft on you in the upcoming match!"

And just like that, the attention shifted from her to McDonald. She took a sigh of relief as her telling off was over, and now all she had to do was look forward to the hot, steaming showers. James sent them all off, and told them not to be late for the classes because McGonagall would have his head on a platter otherwise.

* * *

Dom had to kick Roxy out of bed to wake her up. The girl was still buried deep under her quilts when she reached the dormitories.

"Stuff it, Dom. Lemme sleep." Came a groggy voice from the mass of blankets on Roxy's bed.

"Oof! –thud- You BITCH" came the angry voice from the floor once she had been kicked off.

"Rise and shine, cousin." Sang Dom as she grabbed her clothes and went off to get changed.

By the time Dom had changed, pulled her skirt up a little to reveal a little extra leg, popped open the top two buttons of her shirt, pulled her tie a little loose and was applying her mascara, Roxy had only managed to find her way out of the bathroom. She trudged out, still half-asleep and stood staring at her bed longingly.

"You're not going back to sleep, Rox" came Dom's warning voice as she finished applying her mascara and lipstick.

Rox gave one glance at her and muttered, "Bitch."

The door to their dorm opened and a scowling girl popped her head inside, "Are you guys planning on having breakfast, or not?"

The scowling girl was Anna, the third girl in their dorm. Anna Hopkins was generally cheery, a right ray of sunshine, all daisies and yellow pretty things, as long as someone didn't take away her food. Or her chance at having food. That's when the face she was just making right now, was made.

Roxy rolled her eyes at her. "Coming, Hoppy. Don't get your knickers in a twist." She pushed Dom from in front of the mirror and started getting ready.

The three of them made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast where they got their schedules.

Dom groaned as her first period was Potions with Slytherins, followed my Arithmancy and Charms before lunch. She had a full day with Double Transfigurations after lunch. "No!" She wailed, her head hitting the table. "Why me?"

Roxy was happy she didn't have Transfiguration after lunch and was looking forward to sleeping through her entire free period.

"Hey-Hey Dom!" Came an excited voice from above them. Dom turned around, rubbing her forehead as she turned to see who it was.

"Yes?" She said irritably.

The scrawny boy before her was probably a good couple of years younger than them, if not more. His mousy eyes were alight with excitement, and he was almost giggling in glee as he spoke, "Is it true? Is it, eh? Did you really chop off Michael Cook's manly parts and take them home with you?"

"WHAT?!" she screeched. Roxy and Anna both doubled over in laughter as people nearby also started showing interest.

"Who the fuck told you this?" Her eyes flashed at the boy angrily who obviously realized he'd made a mistake.

"I-no! I just heard.. Sorry!" He squeaked, terrified.

"Well, tell whoever your storyteller is, that he had better be watching his back because I'll be coming after him next!" She growled, grabbing the boy by his collar. "And if you're not old enough to grow out of 'manly bits', I suggest you keep your nose out of other people's business."

She left his collar, and the boy practically fell on his ass before scampering from the scene.

"Scaring ickle second years, Dom?" laughed Fred as he sat down beside Dom, having watched the scene from a little down the table.

"Shouldn't you be practicing your banshee skills on someone your own age?" smirked James as he sat down opposite Fred, grabbing an apple from Roxy's plate, ("Hey!") and biting into it.

Dom turned on the two of them immediately, "Is it you two? I swear I'll kill the two of you, if it's the last thing I do, if I find out you two had anything to do with this."

"Wouldn't put it past them!" Roxy nodded in agreement.

"Oh please!" scoffed Fred. "He's in for much worse as far as we are concerned." He finished, muttering darkly. James nodded solemnly in agreement.

"Well, we'd best be off! Right, Fred?"

Fred got up with James, ruffling Dom's hair up, "Take care, cousin. And try not to give us reasons to practice our beating skills outside Quidditch, yeah?"

Dom simply glared at their backs as the two left. She turned back to her friends, huffing.

"Why are you so quiet, Anna?" asked Roxy curiously, realizing she hadn't said a word while the boys were there.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Eating!" Anna immediately stuffed her cheeks with cereal and pointed at the bowl in front of her.

Roxy shared a look with Dom, who also noticed the tinge of pink in their friend's cheek. The look said, to be discussed later.

* * *

The rest of her day had been a drag. Potions with Slughorn was always slow and she could feel the curious eyes of a couple of Slytherins on her back. But as they didn't make any comment, she didn't react. Arithmancy was fine, she could handle logical things and it was definitely one of those subjects. They learnt how turn vinegar into wine in Charms.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Dom grinned as she sniffed at the crimson coloured liquid in her glass. It took her almost the entire period, but she finally got it right.

Roxy had managed to turn her glass a while ago, and was immensely proud as Flitwick had proceeded to award her ten points.

"We'll be needing these alcohol making skills of yours for that party, Rox." Dom whispered in her ear, smirking. Roxy just rolled her eyes at her but smiled nonetheless.

As Flitwick announced that the class was over, the students hurried out, not to be late for lunch.

Dom had downed her glass of wine once Flitwick had left. It wasn't bad. Slightly sour though, probably because of the vinegar.

Roxy poked a finger into her arm, Dom looked up to find her glaring at someone behind her. She turned around to find Michael.

"Dominique.. Please.. Can you just- Yesterday.. I'm sorry!" He spoke desperately.

Dom bit her lip. He really was in a sorry state and with all the stories doing the rounds of the castle; it wasn't going to be easy for him. She sighed, with subtle motion of her wand, she finished the rest of the job. "There. It's done. Now just go."

His hand immediately went to his crotch and he sighed in relief. A moment later he realized the action he had performed before two girls and his face reddened. With a small apology he quickly turned on his heel and left the scene.

"Don't you think you let him off a little too easy this time?" asked Roxy as they walked towards the Great Hall together.

"He is going to go through a lot as it is. I don't need to add to his misery." Dom shrugged in response as they entered the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

The week flew by, and the rumors about Michael grew nastier and nastier before they finally died down. The last Dom had heard had been something along the lines of her having his pickled his testicles, which she ate with her dinner every night. Talk about witchy stereotypes, she thought.

Michael, meanwhile had not been seen since the first day of school. The last she herself had seen of him had been when she had fixed his, for the lack of a better term, penis.

Meanwhile, James and Fred had been pretty smug of late and Louis had been quite happy with himself too. While Dom wondered if they had anything to do with his absence, she couldn't be bothered enough to find out.

Before any of them knew it, under piles of homework and Quidditch practices almost every other day, Saturday had arrived. It was the night of the Ravenclaw House Party.

Dom through her hands into the air, as she jumped on her bed. "Finally! A party!" she cried out happily. "Merlin knows we need it!"

Roxy was bent over her trunk, throwing out clothes that landed in a heap on her bed. "I swear!" She gasped, her head surfacing. "It feels like I've been through hell and back!"

Dom nodded her head vigorously in agreement. "We're going to have the time of our lives tonight! And besides, the 'Claws are clever." She realized how stupid that sounded. "I mean, clever enough to bring some pretty cool things to their House Party."

Roxy held a bottle green dress over her body as she stood in front of the mirror, critically analyzing herself. "Mhmm.. I just can't find anything to wear!" she said finally, exasperated.

"What's wrong with that dress?" Dom asked, as she sat on her bed, painting her toenails.

"Its green! Redhead wearing green. Its too clichéd! I'm sure every Weasley girl has worn this sometime in her life." She threw the dress on her bed and went back to going through her trunk.

Dom meanwhile, having finished her toenails, gingerly walked on her heels to avoid spoiling it, made her way to her bed. She had read about this charm in Witch Weekly, which she had been dying to try out.

When she was done, she couldn't have been happier with the result.

"Oh Roxay?"

The girl poked her head over her bed. Her eyes bulged and jaw dropped.

"What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do?" She whispered in a low voice.

What had initially been a strappy, corseted, green dress was gone, and on her bed lay a dark navy blue dress. Where the straps should've been, there were now some singed threads, but other than that, the dress lay there unharmed.

"Well.." Dom coughed. "You know the straps... But that just makes it sexier, right?" she spoke hesitantly, unsure of Roxy's reaction.

Roxy turned to her, still in shock.

"Okay.. You know what!" She gulped. "I'm sure there is a way we can fix this. There is no need to go all ninja on me!"

"You idiot! I love it!" Roxy gasped in awe.

"Oh!" Dom sighed in relief. "You _like_ it! I was so sure you were going to kill me."

Roxy grinned. "Got you there, didn't I? So! What are you going to wear?"

After an hour of hard work, the two girls admired themselves in the floor length Mirror.

"Roxy, babe. I'd totally bed you tonight."

"You look rather stunning yourself, Dominique."

"I love that little bit of cleavage peeking.. Thank Merlin we did away with the straps. Are you sure about the length though?"

"Yes, Dom. At least leave one part of my body covered!"

"But its till the _knees_!"

"Well I'm not taking it up to the mid-thigh like that skirt of yours, though it is hugging your butt perfectly!"

"I know, right?! Do you think I should keep the jacket? Too much?"

"If you go without it, that sequined corset of yours is going to land you in a broom-cupboard before you'll even reach the party!"

"Mmm.. I guess you're right. Besides, the black leather does add a rather roguish touch... Hey! Don't you mess up that braid of yours! I worked so hard on it!"

"Humpf! I wish I had hair that would only need a smoothening charm to make it look like that."

"GUYS!" Anna's voice sliced between them. "You both look perfect! Now hurry along if you don't want to be more than fashionably late."

Dom turned around to face her, grinning sheepishly. "Are you sure you don't want to come along, Hoppy? It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, Hops! You'll really enjoy yourself! Trust us!"

But Anna didn't budge, she simply shook her head. "These parties are not for me. You guys go have fun! I have a date with Mr. Darcy here anyway!" She held up her favourite Muggle romance novel with a grin.

"Sure?"

"I'm sure. Now GO!"

Dom and Roxy finally gave up. They both knew the real reason why Anna didn't want to come to the party. Anna was not the thinnest girl at Hogwarts and despite many attempts of her friends to make her understand that there was absolutely no problem with that, she refused to relent. She had convinced herself that she just didn't like parties or was just not interested in boys or in dressing up, or anything.

"I swear I'm going to knock some sense into that girl if it's the last thing I do." Dom muttered in a quiet voice to Roxy, who nodded, as they made their way down the staircase.

The party was supposed to start at 10pm. Dom looked at her watch to find they were already 20 minutes late. Fred and James had agreed to meet them in the Common Room but there was still no sign of them.

"And they complain about girls taking their own sweet time to get dressed." Roxy said, her hands on her hips as they waited impatiently.

Dom looked around to find the Common Room mostly empty, except an armchair that was occupied by one of her cousins.

"Rose? Not coming?" she called out.

The girl looked up from her book and shook her head with an awkward smile.

"Why? Isn't Scorpius going to be there-" Roxy elbowed her in her side. "I mean, with Albus of course!"

Rose turned beet red and swiftly changed the topic. "Ha ha.. Oh Dom! I love your shoes!"

Her elder cousin raised an eyebrow at her, a small smirk playing at her lips. Deciding to let it pass, she played along, bending down to look at her black pumps. "Thanks, darling. They're all yours if you want to borrow them for a special night." She replied with a wink.

"Took you long enough!" yelled Roxy behind her, as she turned to find her other two cousins sauntering down their staircase. Fred said nothing, just jabbed a thumb at the other guy, blaming it all on him.

Proving his point, James stopped midway; fixing his hair in the reflection he spotted of himself in the window.

"JAMES!" yelled three voices in unison.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming! Sheesh!"

* * *

There was not a sound except for the shuffling of their feet under James' invisibility cloak till they reached the door of the Astronomy Tower.

Fred knocked three times, paused and then knocked twice. The door swung open, and the sudden roar of noise almost blew them a foot back. They were ushered in, and the doors slammed shut behind them.

The Tower was unrecognizable. Ravenclaw's banners hung suspended in the air and whoever was clever enough to come up with it, had the banners throwing flickering blue lights all over. The air was thick with smoke, though it didn't particularly smell of anything, was surely not as innocent as it seemed. The music was loud, and it made the blood in your veins thump to its beat.

"This is crazy!" yelled Roxy over the noise.

Dom nodded, grinning. Fred and James had already found some of their fellow seventh years and were off to join some drinking game or the other.

"Dominique Weasley! My favourite Weasley!" called a voice behind her, a hand falling on her waist to turn her around to meet the guy it belonged to.

"Lysander Scamander! My favourite Scamander!" she said loudly, hugging the sandy haired boy.

Someone cleared his throat behind them, "Excuse me? _Favourite_ Scamander?"

Lysander let go of Dom with laugh before turning to meet Roxy.

Dom turned to his twin with a sly smile. She hugged him as well, her hand wrapped around the nape of his neck as she whispered something in his ear. Lorcan laughed out loud but let his hand remain on her lower back after hugging her.

"'Sander!" She called out to him who was still speaking to Roxy.

"Rox here is dressed to impress, isn't she?" Dom chuckled at her cousin's reddening face, an arm still around Lorcan's waist.

Roxy couldn't help but blush under Lysander's appreciative gaze. "She sure is."

"Well, we'll leave the two of you then!" Lorcan whisked Dom away, who waved her hand to them as they left.

"Now, love." He whispered in her ear, as they made their way through the dancing crowd. "Let me introduce to the rest of the party."

They stopped at the open bar, where a rather cute Hufflepuff was bartendering. He offered her a shot of something icy blue, warning her it was potent. Not to be wavered, Dom downed it in one go. It chilled her insides, but simultaneously made her head feel lighter. She grinned at the Hufflepuff and blew him a kiss in thanks before leaving the bar with Lorcan.

"Charming, aren't you?" He whispered in her ear. Dom winked at him, mouthing the word, 'always'.

They passed by a group of boys who were playing some sort of card game, another corner had a betting ring going, most of the floor was occupied by people dancing to the music, they stopped to greet a couple of people before moving away, Lorcan pointed out the hidden alcoves they had made in the backside of the spiral staircase that led to the top of the tower, he said something about taking her there later that night, which she casually she shrugged off.

"And finally, this is where the real stuff's happening."

He extended his hand to point to a rather secluded corner of the tower, shielded by the staircase from obvious sight. It was dimly lit, some lanterns hovering above their heads, plush cushions were spread out on the floor in a circle with a large glass pot in the centre. The pot had blue flames licking its walls, apparently burning nothing. There were four pipes attached to the glass pot, and the people lounging on the cushions were lazily smoking on them.

"What is this?" she whispered, biting her lip.

"That's Wizard Shisha." He pulled her by the hand, "Come, I'll introduce you to the others."

He introduced her to the people around the pot, some of them were too far gone in their high to acknowledge her existence, while the others greeted her warmly. A guy, probably a seventh year, kissed her cheek as he met her.

"-and you know Daniel and Sebastian? Slytherins? They are in our year." He said finally, introducing the last two guys of the group who were sharing a pipe.

Of course, she knew them. Or at least knew _of_ them. They were the two Slytherins who were rumored to be still as- Slytherin as ever. They were quite infamous, and had tales surrounding them, some of which were as mysterious as the two themselves.

Daniel who was closer to her, took her by surprise, kissing her hand as he was introduced. "Daniel Zabini. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Why, thank you, Daniel." Slightly flustered at the chivalry, she smiled at him "Dominique. Dominique Weasley."

"I must say you have an _exquisite_ name, though it barely does justice to-"

"And my friend here, is a shameless flirt." Came a voice from behind Daniel. "Excuse him."

Daniel rolled his eyes at his friend. Leaning back he took the pipe, proceeding to form lazy rings from the smoke he was releasing.

"Sebastian." The guy, who had interrupted Daniel, introduced himself.

"Sebastian?" Dominique asked curiously, suddenly finding herself riveted towards his black eyes for a moment.

"Sebastian Nott."

 **A/N: There is a LOT left. Stay with me! Please review?**

 **Also, if anyone is interested in Beta-ing the story, please do contact me! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I FINALLY HAVE A FOLLOWER! YAY!  
Thank you for following my story! I know Dominique/OC fanfictions don't have the same fanbase as some others, so even a single Follower has made me so happy! I must be doing something right, eh? :D Well, getting on with it, the next chapter for you!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CONDONE SMOKING! Its not good for you!  
DISCLAIMER NO. 2: Harry Potter and the characters in the series are not mine! Sebastian Nott and Daniel Zabini are. **

After all the introductions, Dom settled onto a cushion with Lorcan. They shared a pipe. Lorcan demonstrated how it was done, explaining that the fire in the pot was supposed to glow brighter as you inhaled the smoke. Dom found the inhaling and exhaling was done exactly as it was with Muggle cigarettes, only the smoke taken in was more, the taste strangely peculiar, and it seemed to have its effect immediately.

She had taken in the smoke barely a few times when she started to feel as if her head was becoming progressively lighter. Hell, her entire body felt weightless! Things slowed down and she watched as her hands moved of their own accord, she clenched and unclenched her fist, but could barely feel a thing, as if her fingers and palm were suddenly made of cotton. She leaned back, her head flopping backwards. It felt nice; as if her head wasn't a part of her body but was just suspended in air, in balance with gravity.

She looked up to find Lorcan in a similar daze. He looked at her, a crooked smile on his face, but his eyes were clearly somewhere else. There seemed to be an overlay of kaleidoscopic colours on his face, and she couldn't help but find it funny. Actually, hilarious! She burst out laughing. She laughed and laughed till her eyes became wet and her stomach pained.

Her laughter seemed to bring Lorcan somewhat to his senses.

"Hey, whatchu laughin' at?"

Dom pointed a finger at him, her laughter subsiding to a chuckle.

He gave her a lopsided grin, "At me? How rude of you!" standing up, he offered her a hand. "As repentance, you must dance with me, Dominique Weasley."

Dom took his hand and he pulled her up, his hand wrapped around her waist, as she was yet a little unstable. "I'll take this dance as an opportunity to express just how sorry I am then, Lorcan Scamander." She whispered in his ear, an amused smile playing at her lips as she pulled back.

"Let's not waste a moment then!"

Lorcan led her to the dancefloor where the music was booming. Everyone around them seemed to be a world of their own, bodies just moving to rhythm of the music. To her, the music seemed to thrum at her eardrums, stretching out the beats as she danced. She felt a hand wrap around her waist, a body pull her close and hips that met hers as they moved together. She didn't know if it was seconds or hours, as time seemed to be moving at a slower pace than usual. She felt a pair of lips at the nape of her neck, which then moved to the side. Her hands reached up to bunch in a mop silky hair, as the pair of hands pulled her closer.

"Let's get out of here" a gruff voice whispered in her ear.

She nodded and, before she knew it, was whisked away from the dance floor to one of the alcoves he had pointed out earlier.

Lorcan pushed her up against the stone wall as his lips sought out hers. Their lips met hungrily. Her tongue darted out to lick his lower lip, as a result his lips parted and they were suddenly fighting for dominance with their tongues.

He reached down running a hand up her thigh, pulling it upwards and hooking it around his hip.

Dom's eyes flashed open as their bodies were now flush against each other. She could feel the lust surge through her as he ground his hips against hers. One of his hands reached up to pull her jacket away from her shoulder, the other hand reached underneath the jacket and wrapped around her midriff that was exposed between her skirt and corset.

He broke their kiss with a small smirk as he proceeded to kiss and run his tongue along her earlobe, another kiss below the ear, at the base of her neck, fluttering kisses along her collarbone, her shoulder. Dom could feel her heart beat erratically, as he closed in on the top of her breast. She could feel his lips against the soft pliable flesh of her breast, her breath caught.

Suddenly, he became heavier. Heavier, as if he couldn't support his weight.

"Lorcan?"

"Dom…" Came a groaning voice against her chest.

"Oh hell.."

She straightened herself and pushed him away with all her might. His body had gone limp and was stumbling back when she caught him by his arm, his head lolling to one side.

She carefully positioned him so that he would fall on the cushions beneath them, releasing him bit by bit so as to break his fall. He lay on the cushions, unconscious. Dom bent down beside him, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Since when did you become such a lightweight, Scamander?" She spoke to his lifeless form. "Passing out on me? Not cool."

She shook her head and stood up, deciding to leave him there. She'd mention his location to his twin on her way out. She pulled her jacket back on and adjusted her corset before leaving the alcove.

Well, that was a downer, she thought. Her high had completely evaporated, and all that action had left her a little hot and wound up. Deciding she needed to clear her head up a bit, she began making her way up the spiral staircase to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

When she reached the top, she found a familiar scent of cigarettes in the air. She walked out into the balcony where the scent was coming from, curiosity getting the best of her.

She was shocked to find a surprised pair of black eyes staring back at her.

"Oh! Sorry- I didn't know that… I can leave if you want?" She said, pointing towards the staircase.

Sebastian shrugged, "It's a free country, Weasley. You're welcome to stay."

Dom decided that she would. She leaned back against the stone railing of the balcony and watched him smoke. Her eyes followed his movements as he brought the burning roll to his lips and inhaled, the end burned a bright orange.

"Never seen a chap smoke before?" he asked, catching her by surprise.

Her face reddened in embarrassment when she realized she'd been caught staring. She looked up to find his smiling slightly, his eyes held an amused glint as he let out the smoke from his lightly parted lips.

She cleared her throat, "I have. I guess I just wasn't expecting it from you."

"From me? What's that supposed to mean?" He raised an eyebrow at her, expecting an answer.

"You know... Its Muggle stuff..." She said awkwardly, realizing how she was sounding. "I mean most wizards don't indulge in it."

"You mean most pureblood fanatic wizards from Slytherin don't indulge in it." He finished what hung unsaid in the air.

"I didn't mean-" she started, but he interrupted her.

"You did. And exactly that." He took another drag. "It's not exactly your fault. I guess the tables of prejudice have been turned."

"Look, Nott." She started slowly, "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to sound so judgmental.."

"Its alright, love. I'm sort of used to it." He cracked a small smile at her. "So, am I mistaken in understanding that you smoke as well or can I interest you in one?"

He opened a silver case in which there were arranged a neat row of cigarettes.

She returned his smile with a relief and took one of the cigarettes that he offered. He pulled out a box of matchsticks and struck one, lighting it for her. She raised an eyebrow at him before placing the cigarette between her lips and bending down to light the end of the cigarette with the matchstick he held.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you, Sebastian Nott?" she said, taking a drag from her cigarette.

He gave a laugh, "I'm not a predictable person, Miss Weasley."

"Oh, I can see that.." she whispered, watching the smoke float out of her lips as she exhaled.

They stood their silence for a while, smoking their respective cigarettes. They had fallen into sort of a pattern. When she'd exhale, he'd inhale. When her end would burn brighter, he'd part his lips to let the smoke swirl out. The moon was bright over their heads as they looked out onto the lake, its waters sheltering a rippling reflection of it. It was strangely, peaceful.

Finally, his burned out. He dropped it and put it out under his shoe. She turned to him. There were words on the tip of her tongue, but they couldn't escape. He looked into her eyes for a moment, maybe expecting her to say something. But when she didn't, he simply nodded and left.

She stared at his back as he disappeared down the staircase. Letting out a sigh, she turned back to the lake and brought the cigarette to her lips, a small smile curving around her lips.

Sebastian descended down the staircase to the floor where the party had now slowed down. Everybody seemed too drunk, high or sleepy to have much energy in them to be lively. He assumed it must be quite late into the night. Scanning the crowd for Daniel, his eyes fell on a certain blonde at the bar. He made his way over.

"Scorpius, what are you doing here alone?" He clapped a hand on his shoulder, ordering a Firewhiskey of his own.

"Hey Sebastian." Scorpius mumbled, looking up at him with a small smile.

Sebastian had brought his glass to his lips, when he caught sight of his expression. He took a slow sip, feeling the burn down his throat as he swallowed it.

"Okay.. Should I ask?" He said slowly.

The boy shook his head.

"I… shouldn't?"

Scorpius let out a laugh, "'Bastian you're really bad at this, you know?"

Sebastian laughed with him, "I know I am. But really, what's bothering you? You look like you've taken a tour of Azkaban."

He just shook his head, this time as if trying to get something off as well, "No, I guess I've just had too much to drink tonight. That, and I'm a right arse."

"Won't disagree with either of the two. Next?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes at him, "I fucked up, man."

"Fucked up what?" asked Daniel, arriving at the scene before Sebastian could put up the same question.

"Rose Weasley." Scorpius muttered under his breath.

"What?!"

"Man, are you crazy?!"

"You're moping over a chick?" Sebastian looked at him incredulously.

"She's not just a 'chick'!" Scorpius retorted angrily. "I actually fancy her, Sebastian."

The two older boys exchanged a look.

"Okay, Scorpius." Daniel said calmly. "Cool down. So what did you do to screw it up?"

Scorpius looked at him hesitantly before sighed, "I might've kissed her."

"Are you that bad?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

Scorpius punched him in the arm.

"She didn't return it. Freaked out. Uh- might've slapped me. Ran off."

Daniel and Sebastian looked at each other. They shouldn't have, because the next moment, they burst out laughing.

"What?!" Scorpius scowled at them. "Why are you guys laughing?! I should never have told you two."

Daniel took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, before snickering again, "Can't believe she slapped you, Scorp."

Sebastian, meanwhile had stopped laughing, but was still highly amused, "Okay, how about you start by apologizing?"

"I've been trying to. She avoids me like the plague."

"Oh, these Weasley chicks." Daniel sighed, his laughs finally subsiding. "Quite the women they are. Speaking of which," He glanced to his left for a second, "Excuse me boys!"

Sebastian followed his gaze and noticed Dominique Weasley had just passed by them on returning from the tower.

Sebastian and Scorpius watched him catch up to her, flash her his charming smile (The You're-Going-To-Be-In-My-Bed charming smile), place a hand on her arm. Sebastian noticed the squeeze. They saw her roll her eyes at him. They saw him whisper something in her ear. They then saw her laugh, push him in the chest, then nod and finally walk away with a wave and smile.

Daniel walked back to them with a smug smile, hands spread out, "And that's how you ask a Weasley chick out, mate!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

Scorpius banged his head on the bar.

Daniel stayed smug all night.

Back in the Gryffindor Dormitories though, Dominique wanted another smoke.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a REVIEW if you did! It really means a lot to the writers!**

 **If you liked it, disliked it, anything! I'd love to know your opinion. Also, BETA?**


End file.
